在下坂本，有何指教？
by LivingIsReading
Summary: 坂本童年大冒险之猫王之王
1. 放学后的午后巷

Life Is Not Fair and It Never Will Be. It's OK.

I've never heard a sane person say life is fair. It's not fair. It never has been, it wasn't designed to be and it never will be.

But it can, and should be viewed as a blessing. It can, and should be viewed as a wonderful adventure that we only get for a brief moment, so we must make the most of it while we are here.

Things will break, It's OK.Things will fall apart, It's OK.Your plans won't work out… It's OK.

Blessings will turn into challenges and you'll never know the difference… It's OK.

It won't be fair. Ever. It's OK.

Nothing will be handed to you, It's OK.

People will do you wrong… Even some you trust… It's OK.

You'll let yourself down… It's OK.

You'll lose people you love… It's OK.

You will fail, You will lose, It's OK.

It's ok because you'll have perspective.It's ok because you'll live with gratitude.You'll live with integrity.

When you fail… you'll learn.When you lose… you'll be gracious and more determined to win next time.

When you lose someone you'll remember that you really won.You won the time you had with them, the blessing of them in your life.

It's OK. It is more than ok.

Life is whatever you make it.

Make it great.


	2. document记录1

[D]oubtless, my going on this whaling voyage, formed part of the grand programme of Providence that was drawn up a long time ago. It came in as a sort of brief interlude and solo between more extensive performances. I take it that this part of the bill must have run something like this:

"GRAND CONTESTED ELECTION FOR THE PRESIDENCY OF THE UNITED STATES. "WHALING VOYAGE BY ONE ISHMAEL. "BLOODY BATTLE IN AFFGHANISTAN."

A


	3. doc记录2

运动篇。

1.先做无氧再做有氧。先大肌群，再小肌群。运动前注意热身，拉拉筋，10个分钟有氧。

1）例如臀大肌，背部肌肉，胸肌，都属于大肌群，腹肌属于典型的小肌群;

2）先无氧就是先练练肌肉，塑性，先消耗体内的糖，然后有氧消耗脂肪;

3）注意保护腰部和膝盖，在健身房的时候一定要注意收腹，形成习惯。

2.有氧运动

1）不必追求快和多，关于跑步的速度，首先你要知道你的燃脂心率。

燃脂心率=（（220-年龄） - 静态心率）*（50％~60％）

静态心率可以用小米手环早上起来的时候测一下，多测几次，多测几天，然后计算出区间，跑步的时候保持心率在这个区间内就好了（一般在6km / h~7km / H）。

2）要保持在40分钟以上，结束后注意拉伸。每周去4,5次就可以了。

饮食篇

注意营养搭配，早餐随便吃，拒绝甜食奶茶，多摄入蛋白质，鸡肉，鸡蛋白，蔬菜水果都是你的好朋友，把米饭换成粗粮，南瓜，山芋之类的，下午的时候，可以适量吃点水果，酸奶，晚餐可以少吃或吃代餐（可以单独买一罐奶昔），但是运动后要注意体力恢复，半小时后可以吃一根香蕉和牛奶。运动前的一餐（就相当于晚餐）很重要，吃的好才可以增肌消脂，但是我们上班族做不到，所以就只能这样了

划重点：

1）拒绝垃圾食品

2）多吃蛋白质，蔬菜

3）精细粮换成粗粮

额外补充：

1）运动一定要坚持，为了磨炼自己

2）如果实在想吃别的东西，可以适当的吃，不然人生漫漫，意义何在


	4. doc记录3

AA peasant had a faithful horse which had grown old and could do no more work, so his master no longer wanted to give him anything to eat and said, "I can certainly make no more use of you, but still I mean well by you, and if you prove yourself still strong enough to bring me a lion here, I will maintain you. But for now get out of my stable." And with that he chased him into the open field.The horse was sad, and went to the forest to seek a little protection there from the weather. There the fox met him and said, "Why do you hang your head so, and go about all alone?""Alas," replied the horse, "greed and loyalty do not dwell together in one house. My master has forgotten what services I have performed for him for so many years, and because I can no longer plow well, he will give me no more food, and has driven me out.""Without giving you a chance?" asked the fox."The chance was a bad one. He said, if I were still strong enough to bring him a lion, he would keep me, but he well knows that I cannot do that."The fox said, "I will help you. Just lie down, stretch out as if you were dead, and do not stir."The horse did what the fox asked, and then the fox went to the lion, who had his den not far off, and said, "A dead horse is lying out there. Just come with me, and you can have a rich meal."The lion went with him, and when they were both standing by the horse the fox said, "After all, it is not very comfortable for you here — I tell you what — I will fasten it to you by the tail, and then you can drag it into your cave and eat it in peace."This advice pleased the lion. He positioned himself, and in order that the fox might tie the horse fast to him, he kept completely quiet. But the fox tied the lion's legs together with the horse's tail, and twisted and fastened everything so well and so strongly that no amount of strength could pull it loose. When he had finished his work, he tapped the horse on the shoulder and said, "Pull, white horse, pull!"

Then up sprang the horse at once, and pulled the lion away with him. The lion began to roar so that all the birds in the forest flew up in terror, but the horse let him roar, and drew him and dragged him across the field to his master's door. When the master saw the lion, he was of a better mind, and said to the horse, "You shall stay with me and fare well." And he gave him plenty to eat until he died.


	5. Doc记录4

Upon once a time ...

A


	6. Doc记录5

Life Is Not Fair and It Never Will Be. It's OK.

I've never heard a sane person say life is fair. It's not fair. It never has been, it wasn't designed to be and it never will be.

But it can, and should be viewed as a blessing. It can, and should be viewed as a wonderful adventure that we only get for a brief moment, so we must make the most of it while we are here.

Things will break, It's OK.Things will fall apart, It's OK.Your plans won't work out… It's OK.

Blessings will turn into challenges and you'll never know the difference… It's OK.

It won't be fair. Ever. It's OK.

Nothing will be handed to you, It's OK.

People will do you wrong… Even some you trust… It's OK.

You'll let yourself down… It's OK.

You'll lose people you love… It's OK.

You will fail, You will lose, It's OK.

It's ok because you'll have perspective.It's ok because you'll live with gratitude.You'll live with integrity.

When you fail… you'll learn.When you lose… you'll be gracious and more determined to win next time.

When you lose someone you'll remember that you really won.You won the time you had with them, the blessing of them in your life.

It's OK. It is more than ok.

Life is whatever you make it.

Make it great.


End file.
